Willow Springs International Raceway: Big Willow
|turns = 9 |type = Real World Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |country = }}Willow Springs (Big Willow) is a racetrack appearing in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. It is one of the tracks in the Willow Springs complex in Willow Springs, California. Events Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport ''Driving School *Lesson 12: Speed control in corners: 4 **'Gold': 12.700 **'Silver': 13.000 **'Bronze': 13.500 *Lesson 13: Reduce speed before entering a corner: 1 **'Gold': 11.330 **'Silver': 11.660 **'Bronze': 12.100 *Lesson 35: Learn lines for combined corners **'Gold': 16.200 **'Silver': 16.700 **'Bronze': 17.300 GT League *Stars & Stripes; Race 2 - 3 laps *Group 4 Cup; Race 1 - 4 laps *Boxer Spirit; Race 4 - 4 laps *Real Circuit Tours; Race 1 - 5 laps *Supra Legend; Race 1 - 6 laps *Midship Challenge; Race 1 - 8 laps *La Festa Cavallino; Race 7 - 7 laps *Lamborghini Cup; Race 3 - 6 laps Mission Challenge *1-1: Roadster vs. Roadster **Sector King; Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15 ***A short battle on 2 corners! Raise your position, being wary not to drive off the track. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *1-6: Overtaking on the inside **Sector King; Chevrolet Camaro SS '16 ***A battle on a technical section with consecutive corners. Get on the inside of your rivals! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *2-2: Aim for a top speed of 250 km/h! **Speed Challenge; Lamborghini Huracán Gr.4 ***This is a top speed challenge from a high speed corner into a straight. Raise your exit speed and get into the slipstreams of your rivals! ****'Gold': 250 km/h ****'Silver': 240 km/h ****'Bronze': 230 km/h *2-4: Big Willow timed rally **Time Rally; Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 ***Participate in a timed rally on the Big Willow! Be wary of contact with walls and other cars to avoid time penalties. ****'Gold': 15 sec. ****'Silver': 5 sec. ****'Bronze': 1 sec. *2-4: Big Willow timed rally **Time Rally; Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 ***Participate in a timed rally on the Big Willow! Be wary of contact with walls and other cars to avoid time penalties. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *3-1: Big Willow Gr.4 Race: 2 Laps **Race; Ford Mustang Gr.4 ***Participate in a Gr.4 race stage on the Big Willow. Be careful not to overrun the track, and aim to win! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 5th *2-4: Big Willow timed rally **Time Rally; Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 ***Participate in a timed rally on the Big Willow! Be wary of contact with walls and other cars to avoid time penalties. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd Layout & Sectors Sector 1 The ''Castrol Corner looks like a fairly sharp turn, but it can be driven through at a much higher speed tan you may initially think because of its banked surface. The stadium monitor on the right side of the tack will serve as the cue for your braking point. Gradually release your brakes to avoid understeer. Set your apex towards the bend of the turn, and accelerate out at full throttle. The Rabbits Ear is a long high-speed right-hand corner. Maintain a constant steering angle and control your speed with the throttle. Use the marshal's post on the right side of the track as your cue for turning in. In the first half of the corner you want to stay middle, and set your clipping point at the latter half of the corner. Because the straight leading up to The Omega is short, you'll want to move your line quickly after clearing Rabbits Ear. Sector 2 The Omega is a difficult series of corners where it is easy to lose your line due to the rapid changes in slope and the undulation of the road surface. For the entry point of turn 3, set your apex far into the turn, and accelerate in a straight line towards the building you see in front when you exit. Turn 4 only has a shallow bank, and will make your car prone to understeer. Operate the throttle carefully to minimise shifts in the car's attitude while you pass through the apex. For turn 5, you need to brake in a straight line from the apex of the loose right hand corner just before it. A flat out section follows immediately after, so you need to switch quickly to acceleration. The ascending high speed right hander, Monroe Bridge, will produce a large load change due to the crest of the hill, making your car prone to understeer. Make sure you hit the apex. Sector 3 The latter half of the course is a series of flat-out high-speed corners. From Repass Pass to Sweeper, try to drive through while keeping your steering angle to a minimum to reduce speed loss. Your approach to the final corner will be at high speed, and the strength of braking and timing is of utmost importance. Start applying brakes slightly from before the driving marker and start turning into the corner while suppressing understeer. Maintain speed at partial throttle, and set your apex at the center of the inside kerbstone. Brush by the kerbstones as you drive by without driving over them. Replay Demo Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:NASCAR Circuits Category:American Circuits Category:Circuits with time-change Category:Circuits with weather